Zoniha
Zoniha is one of two optional Astral Knights to battle in Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, though beating her is the only way to achieve the good ending. Her element is light, and she is called The Purifying Light. She has yellow armor and enjoys picking on the male knights, especially Molok, but she does respect Bulzeeb. In the Rukifellth scene following Molok's defeat after Zhael, Zoniha says she likes Bulzeeb because of his "inflated sense of his own power", while in the alternate scene following Molok's defeat before Zhael, she says she likes Bulzeeb because he is more forgiving than her. She is fought on Amusement Planet of Epikyur, at the end of a roller coaster near the end of the stage, where she talks about keeping Pommy as her pet. After she is defeated, she attempts to destroy Bomberman and Pommy with a massive orb of light, but Bulzeeb sucks her attack up with a Gravity Sphere. He is willing to sacrifice anything for a rematch with Bomberman, and to prevent Zoniha from killing him, he sucks her into a Gravity Sphere. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Zoniha is resurrected as an Elemental Knight. Afterward, she and Zhael search the universe to find some decent men. If Zoniha is not fought before Warship Noah, then somehow, during the scene where Sthertoth transforms into the God of Chaos, Mihaele has the Light Stone as well as the other stones. It is likely that in this alternate ending, Zoniha was killed by Mihaele to get the Elemental Stone. In this dark ending, none of the knights come back to life. Zoniha can be defeated in a similar manner to Molok; whenever she charges at Bomberman, if he plants a bomb where she is heading, she will run right into the explosion. Usually after taking damage, or using Rainbow Wave, she will use Seeker. This attack can be destroyed, but there can be more than one at once. After taking enough damage, she will use her instant knockout attack. If she hits Bomberman with one attack (aside from Rainbow Wave), he can be stunned and she will easily gain the advantage. Quotes In Warship * Don't get too overconfident, old man! You never know when someone might pull the rug out from under your feet! Behemos' defeat * Ha ha! That's what you get for sending a couple of boys! Men can't do anything right! * Fighting bravely is all good and well, but they still lost! Victory is life...You win or you die! If you can't protect the Elementals, you're not worthy of being an Astral Knight! * Ha ha ha! You tell them, Zhael! The bigger they are, the louder they cry! Isn't that right, dear old Molok? * Ha ha ha! You needn't get so upset, Ashtarth...It'll ruin your complexion! Ashtarth's defeat * Ha ha ha ha ha! I always knew Ashtarth's bark was worse than his bite! * Ha ha ha! You're right - I've never heard him talk like this! I wonder if he really is so strong, this little Bomberman...He sure doesn't look like it to me! * Ha ha ha ha! You need to get a life - there's more to it than fighting, you know! Although, I suppose I shouldn't complain, not if it helps you defeat our enemies! Ashtarth's defeat before Behemos' * Ha ha ha! I knew we couldn't rely on men! You want the job done right, you should send one of us! * Ha ha ha! Are you sure, Behemos? What makes you think you won't end up like the other two? Behemos' defeat after Ashtarth's * Ha ha ha ha! Three big men, and not one of them is strong enough to defeat that little boy! I've told you before - you're wasting your time if you rely on men! * Ha ha ha! Fighting bravely is all well and good, but they still lost! Victory is life...you either win or you die. If you can't protect the Elemental Stones, you're not worthy of being a knight! * Ha ha ha! You tell 'em, Zhael! The bigger they are, the louder they cry! Isn't that right, dear old Molok? Ha ha ha ha! * Ha ha ha! What's up with you? I don't think I've ever seen you talk so much! What is it about this Bomberman that makes you so excited? Could it be...there's a connection between you two? Hmm? Molok's defeat after Zhael's * You needn't worry about Bomberman any longer, my lord Rukifellth! I, Zoniha, the Purifying Light, strongest of the Astral Knights... * I'm sorry, Bulzeeb, but there won't be anything left for you. He's...all...mine! Ah ha ha ha ha! * Ha ha ha ha ha! That's why I like you, Bulzeeb - your inflated sense of your own power! * Still, now that Molok's gone, the entrance to the Noah is open. * What do you think, Bulzeeb? Should we just move here? It might save us a lot of time! Ha ha ha ha! * Understood, Master Rukifellth. I shall return to Epikyur. See you round, Bulzeeb! * Maybe you'll get lucky, and Bomberman'll come to you first! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Molok's defeat * Ha ha ha ha ha! It's hust like you said, Zhael! * He was just all talk! And then he goes and gives his opponent advice, even though he lost! Can you believe it!? What a buffoon! * You're much more forgiving than I am, Bulzeeb! Do you know a woman likes that in a man? Ha ha ha ha! * Ha ha ha! You're serious, aren't you, Zhael? And here I was hoping to have my chance to play with them! In Epikyur * Ha ha ha! This is the entrance to heaven! * It took you long enough to get here - I was starting to get bored! Well, now that you've made it, I hope you'll take your time and enjoy yourself! * Slow down, Bomberman! No need to rush! My name is Zoniha...Zoniha, the Purifying Light. I bet those wimpy knights weren't much of a challenge, were they? Since you had to wait so long for a real opponent, I'll take my time with you. It's no fun if it's too quick, is it? A ha ha ha ha ha! * Well, aren't you a cute little thing! Once I've taken care of your pale friend over there, I'll make you my pet - I'm sure you'd like that! I'll take care of you as long as you live! A ha ha ha ha ha! * A ha ha ha ha ha ha!! * I know! I'll keep you around as one of my pets as well, Bomberman! * Except...You'll be stuffed and mounted when I'm done with you! A ha ha ha ha! * No! I can't believe it! Never before have I been humbled like this! * How dare you...Give up? Never! I'll take you with me! * You pathetic mortal! Begone! * Wha!? My attack...disappeared? * Bulzeeb!! Have you gone mad!? * You mean...You knew about Bomberman from the beginning!? * You...You...You're the only man I ever respected! And you go and betray me! * Bulzeeb... You...! True Ending * Ha ha ha ha! Maybe there's hope for you all yet! * First you defeat Sthertoth, then the Angel... Maybe there are some real men left! Ha ha ha! And you aren't so bad yourself, Pommy! If you want to be my pet, the job's yours for the taking anytime! Ha ha ha! * Ha ha...hm? Did you say something!? * A ha ha ha ha ha! * Huh? You're not jealous, are you, Zhael? * Ha ha ha ha! I think you're blushing, Zhael! I always knew you were a romantic at heart! * Isn't it obvious? We're going to travel the galaxy until we can find some decent men! Ha ha ha ha! I'd better go--don't want to keep Zhael waiting! Goodbye, everyone! It's been fun! Ha ha ha ha ha! Attacks *'Seeker': She shoots a ball of light that follows Bomberman around. It can be destroyed with any bomb. (1 damage) *'Rainbow Wave': She will shoot a laser beam at Bomberman and usually it spins around at an angle. If Bomberman keeps moving, he can avoid it. (1 damage) *'Prismatic Punch': She will charge at Bomberman and, if she hits him, will punch him and slam him on the ground. (2 damage) *'Supernova': She powers up and charges at Bomberman. If she hits him, she will pound him for a while and then destroy him with a light attack that is identical to her teleportation. Etymology Zoniha's Japanese name (ゾニア) is derived from Amazonia (アマゾニア), in reference to her role as a warrior woman. Zoniha's English name adds a letter for effect, possibly to allude to her rowdy, boisterous laughter (ha), or possibly inspired by Zohar. Trivia *Her title can alternatively be translated as "Light of Purification". Gallery Zoniha render.png|Render Zoniha 2.png|Appearance Zoniha2.png|Zoniha - rendered from game Zhael-laugh.gif|Zoniha laughing - rendered from game Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Astral Knights Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Female Characters Category:Former Villains